


Unexpected soulmates

by springday43393



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Jeon Jungkook, Budding Love, Colour dreams, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Kim Taehyung | V, Popular Kim Taehyung | V, Slow Romance, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmates, Straight taehyung?, bts - Freeform, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springday43393/pseuds/springday43393
Summary: Soulmates are more rare than they are common. People discover if they have soulmates at the age of 16 when their black and white dreams turn to colour and show their soulmates dreams, which they can communicate through. There is also a mood telling tattoo, in the shape of their soulmates greatest talent which appears on the back of their necks. Jungkook has always been nervous and socially awkward. Taehyung has always been popular and stood out. Jungkook is scared of the idea of a soulmate. Taehyung had all but given up on his dream of having a soulmate when two years after his 16th birthday a painted beach appears before his eyes and a mark burns the back of his bared neck.





	1. Anticipation and realisation

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ARMY's enjoy this work. Please comment if you do!

“Jungkook? JUNGKOOK!?” I startle, my chocolate doe eyes shooting wide open in surprise. The teacher glares at me and snarls slightly before she continues rambling. My classmates collectively laugh at me. I had sunk into my own thoughts again. I had been doing that a lot lately. Although, how could I not with my sixteenth birthday being tomorrow. It will be the day I discover if I am soulmated. I subconsciously rub the back of my neck where a mark may burn itself. I don’t want a soulmate. I am socially awkward, I don’t have many friends and well…yeah. I wouldn't be able to cope.

  
The bell rings and I head to my art class to start a painting. It is of a beach. A long sandy one with a calm lapping ocean and a large ship sitting quietly in the distance. I pull my brush away mid stroke contemplating whether I should add shells to the golden sand. I startle as Min Yoongi bumps into my painting sending it crashing to the ground. I cry out as the canvas breaks and tears and the paint smudges into a mess. He smirks but pretends to be sorry. “Oh my gosh Jung...kook wasn't it? I am so sorry! I have been so clumsy lately.” I slightly tear up but nod at him which makes his smirk grow and other students laugh. He always seems to have fun torturing me. I pick up the broken canvas and chuck it in the bin before wiping the rainbow smudges of paint from the ground.

  
I guess I have always been an easy target. I have a kind and gentle nature, I got into this expensive school on a scholarship because I am academically advanced and I am socially awkward. Not the best combination. I decide to leave the class because there isn't much point of me starting another painting with 8 minutes left until break. I walk through the maze of grand buildings to the overpriced cafeteria. I sit at a secluded booth listening to my favourite songs until my best, and only friend Park Jimin arrives. His sweaty silvery pink fringe sticks to his forehead covering his eyebrows. He's probably just had PE. I look over his toned body and sigh internally. I’ve had feelings for him since the day I joined this prestigious school, yet he is hella straight, incredibly rich and has found his soulmate Yeri. AKA, out of my league. I still don’t understand why he even picked awkward me as a friend when he could have been the most popular guy in school if he had wanted too with his looks and characteristics.

He smiles broadly at me, his eyes disappear into crescents and wrinkle round the edges while his cheeks dip into cute dimples.”Hey Kookie!” A small smile tugs at my own lips as I offer him an ear bud to share seeing as we have the same taste in music. “Hey Chim.” I say quietly. He looks at my face as he inserts the ear bud, noticing something is off. “Have those arses been bullying you again?” He asks with genuine worry displayed on his chubby features. “No worse than usual. I'm just more worried about tomorrow if I am to be completely honest.” His expression then changes to one of understanding. “You will be fine Kookie. Plus there isn't much chance of you even getting a soulmate and if you do you may never meet her anyway.” I sigh. I know this yet I am still extremely worried. At Least Jimin will always be here for me.

  
I pull our bentos out of my bag. I have always made them because...A)Jimin can't cook B)He lives by himself and C)We both agreed that the cafeteria food tastes shit and is overpriced. We sit and eat while listening to our music. Jimin talks about Yeri a lot, which I admit makes me kind of jealous but I hide it nodding and smiling like a good friend.

  
By the end of the day I am practically sweating bullets. Earlier Jimin had walked me home and said he would require me at his house at 11 tomorrow morning for some birthday partying, yet all I can think about is tonight. Will I have a coloured dream? I love painting colours but I have found that shades are more appealing. I enjoy the black and white dreams, they have the effect of separating themselves from reality. I sit on my bed mulling over these ideas as my parents go to sleep next door. It's one minute past midnight, my birthday. My fingers travel of their own accord to the back of my neck, fiddling with brown locks of hair and brushing against the pale skin. I know I can't avoid sleeping forever and if I want to survive Jimin's, most likely, hectic plans for tomorrow I will need rest. I don’t see why we always need to skip school on my birthday to do pointless things. I gingerly flop on my bed lying my head on the pillow. I try to fight it but my train of thought ends up drifting to my painting and before I know it I'm out cold.

  
I look around myself, I am in my painting. A blue sea laps calmly in front of me. The scenery Is beautiful, just how I painted It. Wait... a BLUE sea!? I flick my head around frantically. There is colour. I go to cuss when a deep, sexy and excitable voice speaking English (which I am fluent in) invades my head. “OH MY GOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I AM ACTUALLY SOULMATED! AFTER TWO WHOLE YEARS OF DOUBT! HI MY NAME IS.”The connection between us falters. I vaguely remember that names and location can't be shared. And wait a minute. It's a guy!? I look down at my hands, now full of golden sand. “You have manly hands for a girl,” the guy says. ”No offence though.” My eyes widen. There are only two male soulmated couples in the world. We’re the third!? Wait no. This can't be right! “Are you shy princess?” his voice says filling me with a warm sensation. “Oh my god,” I squeak in accidentally girly sounding Korean. “Oh so you’re Korean?” He says switching languages instantly yet smoothly. “I'm moving there in two days! I can't wait to meet you!” His voice sounds elated, the polar opposite of what I’m feeling. I do not want this person in my life. I don’t want to meet him.

That is when the dream ends. When I wake up gasping, in a cold sweat with a painful burn scorching the back of my neck. I run to my bathroom, yanking the door open and turning to inspect my neck in the mirror. I scream at the sight of the music note etched into the smooth skin on my neck, shining bright yellow in happiness. I nearly faint at the sight. My parents come racing in when they hear me scream and I quickly cover it. They stand in the doorway, excitement radiating off them. “Are you soulmated sweety?” my mum says while her and my father stare at me with proud, hopeful, anticipating eyes. I lie. “No, just a nightmare.” They both wear disappointed expressions as they kiss my cheeks, wish me a happy birthday and go back to bed. They never got soulmates. They are regulars. I wish I could be like them. Normal. Common. But I am not. All I have to do now is avoid this boy. He doesn't have to become a part of my life and I'm not going to let him.


	2. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

“10 more to go!” I sing as I fill up boxes around me with clothes and possessions. I swipe my blonde hair from my eyes multiple times before resorting to pulling it into a mini unsuccessful man bun. Two more days until I'm in Seoul, my hometown. I moved to America when I was 10 as an 8 year exchange student. I am now finally going home to my parents. They visited and called regularly until I turned 16, but when I didn't have a coloured dream they lost interest in me and went back to their rich lives.

But I don't hate them for it. The Kim family are known for all having soulmates so I am seen as the first failure of our bloodline. I, Kim Taehyung am a disappointment and a failure, in more ways than one. Not only am I soulmate less but I am also being held back 2 years in my schooling when I return to Korea because I can't do maths. My parents expect me to be a businessman but I want to be a famous singer and have a good girlfriend and children.

I have always wanted a soulmate. It has always fascinated me and I am envious of those who do. As I'm packing I stumble upon a piece of music and start singing it while tracing my favourite music note with the tip of my pinky finger. I wrote this song. For my soulmate. Yet now it's going to waste. I could always imagine her sitting there and humming as I sang. The thought made me truly happy. I feel sadness wash over myself and pack the sheet with some books deciding to, for some reason keep it.  
I finish packing leaving out necessities for the next two days. The moving company will be taking my boxes to put them on the plane tomorrow and I will fly later in the day. I will miss this place. I am quite a cheerful, friendly and popular kid so I will be leaving lots of friends and a good life behind. I hope I will be able to readjust to Korean culture after living in America for 8 years. It shouldn't be too hard. I hope.

  
I stack the boxes in the corner of the room and move over to my bed flopping on it, exhausted. I yawn and nuzzle into my pillow, turning the bedside lamp off. I let my dreams consume me. Full of colour and a beautifully painted beach. Wait...COLOUR!? That's when I realise I am seeing my soulmates dream through her eyes. MY SOUL MATE! I ACTUALLY HAVE A SOULMATE! I try talking through our connection like the books say you can. “OH MY GOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I AM ACTUALLY SOULMATED! AFTER TWO WHOLE YEARS OF DOUBT!” She doesn't reply so I quickly decide to continue. “HI MY NAME IS KIM TAEHYUNG.” That's when I remember you can't communicate names.

I end up looking down at a pair of guy like hands through tufts of brown hair. I chuckle to myself.“You have manly hands for a girl. No offence though.” The eyes I'm seeing through dramatically widen. I try again. “Are you shy princess?” I startle when I hear a cute squeaky “Oh my god” come from my soulmate in Korean. So she's Korean and has a sweet voice. She sounds just as excited as me. I switch languages for her benefit. “Oh so you're Korean?” I say smoothly since I have kept practising my Korean since I came to America. I wonder if she lives close to my parents. I can't wait to meet her!

“I'm moving there in two days! I can't wait to meet you!” I say happily and am about to say more when I wake up to an excruciating pain on the back of my neck. I know what it is. I quickly grab my phone seeing as I have already packed up my mirrors and aim the camera at the back of my neck. I hold my breath as I open my full camera roll after taking a photo. I open my eyes and squeal in delight as I see a paint brush on the back of my neck in the photo. So she likes art? But I stop mid thought when I notice it's bright red? My soulmate is panicked? I wish I knew why. I wish I could comfort her. I sigh feeling slightly panicked for her sake. I decide to send the picture to my parents knowing they will be thrilled. I know they will now accept me back with no hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please comment and leave Kudos.


	3. Uncelebrated celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkooks pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy

It's 11 as Jimin requested. I am a wreck. I don't know if I will make it through today. I know I should but I don't want to tell Jimin about my soulmate. I guess I’m kind of hoping that him and Yeri won't work and that we will be together, yet I know how unrealistic that small dying hope is. I knock at his door and it opens instantly. He practically hurls himself outside and into my arms. He pulls back slightly as if remembering something. “Did it happen?” I choose to play dumb.”Huh?” “Did you have a coloured dream?” I know I shouldn't. But I lie. I shake my head. “See, you had no need to be worried.” He laughs re-enveloping me in his arms. I lean into him, breath his scent and sigh. That was one of the first lies I have told him. But I'm glad he bought it. I don't want this to end.

  
When he finally removes his toned warm arms from my waist he pulls me inside. I am now regretting coming like I do every other year. He hands me a card with this years adventure in it. He gets us into doing one crazy thing on my birthday every year. Last year was a day with a naked tribe which he made me strip for too and we went spearing fish and the year before that was skydiving down into shark infested waters. I think you get the idea. I slip the card out, my hands shake slightly. He just smirks watching my eyes widen as I shriek. “I AM NOT BUNGEE JUMPING NAKED!” He laughs his ass off like the other times. I have a similar response each year but each year I always seem to end up doing these crazy things anyway. It's almost become a tradition, and I can't seem to say no to Jimin. I sigh and let him drag me to the car for yet another one of his planned days of torture. I wonder if he will ever run out of these crazy ideas.

  
As we are harnessed to the bridge I feel all the colour drain from my naked body. I have covered my mark with a thick choker. Jimin knows I hate heights and that I hate strangers seeing my body. These birthday experiences always seem to be about getting me outside of my comfort zone. I step to the edge with Jimin by my side. He looks at me with an expression I can't decipher in his eyes and It looks like he's about to say something meaningful to me when he shoves me and shouts something I can't understand as I fall.

  
I close my watering eyes as I drop screaming out in surprise and fear. The air rushes over the curves of my body, certain places feeling too free in their movement. I feel something grasp my wrist and slightly split my eyelids to see an elated Jimin grinning at me. His hair rushes out in waves behind his head and his body is what I imagine my own to look like right now. Free. He looks beautiful. I look down, the ground is still rushing up to meet us. We should be bouncing back any second. I look to my side and notice Jimin's grip on my wrist is now nonexistent and he is flying high above me. I start to panic. My gear is faulty!? I start screaming frantically and clutch my knees to my naked chest as I fall. I never thought I would die in such a humiliating way, yet I'm surprised it wasn't before now with the stunts Jimin pulls on this certain day of the year.

  
I stare at the rushing ground through teary eyes, I am starting to be able to see details in the river beds surface.  
I am inches away, I scrunch my eyes closed.

  
Something yanks at my waist making me splutter and cough and I feel myself bouncing. I hear Jimin's laughter. I am going to kill him. When I am finally pulled back on the bridge Jimin is sitting there clutching his sides while I shake wiping the tears from my face. “YOU ASSHOLE!” I screech lightly punching him a few times. He tries to talk through his laughter but drools in the process. “You hahaha should...have heard and seen yourself. I got them to make you drop lower than me and I got it all on video. Happy birthday Kookie!” I glare at him while his body shakes in laughter and mine shakes in post traumatic fear and slight anger.  
After getting dressed and making him swear to not show the video to anyone I make him shout me lunch. We walk around getting lots of street food and gorging ourselves on it before we went back to Jimin’s place, which is practically my second home. I flop down on his bed recalling the frantic day we had. He perches beside me grinning. “Just wait till next year Kookie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please leave comments or kudos.


	4. Far fetched far flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading

I wake up the next morning. When I turn my phone on I see 21 missed calls from my parents. It's not my fault I'm a deep sleeper. I swipe over my mother's name, groggy from my lack of sleep. I literally have to wait a single beep before she picks up. “OH MY GOSH OUR LITTLE PRINCE HAS A PRINCESS! WHAT WAS THE DREAM ABOUT? DOES SHE HAVE A NICE VOICE? WHAT NATIONALITY IS SHE? WAS IT HER DREAM OR YOUR DREAM!?”

I sigh, an elated smile on my lips. “Slow down mother. The dream was of a beautifully painted beach. She only said a few words, she's Korean and it was her dream.” She sighs in a relieved way. “I personally like my and your father's colour dream more but that's good for you darling. You will have to meet her when you return to Korea. Talk to her and arrange it during your next coloured dream. Now what did she say and did you get any hints of her physical appearance?” I sigh. “She has brown hair, large hands and the only words she said were oh my god.” My mothers only reply is “Hmmm”. My dad speaks next. “Hello son. So you have finally grown up. Have a safe flight tonight and we will see you tomorrow?” “Yes father see you then.” “Oh and Kim Taehyung?” I sigh internally. “Yes father?” “You will be back at school the day you arrive, understand?” “Yes father.” “Bye now.” The line goes dead. I stand there staring at it. I am going to spend my first day at my new school jet-lagged. Just great.

  
The moving company arrive 10 minutes after my parents call and take the boxes filled with my life and memories of America. The knowledge that my soulmate is possibly somewhere in Korea is making leaving America easier. I feel my mark burn slightly and take a photo discovering it is once again red in fear. My soul mate must watch a lot of horror or something. I walk around my room tracing my fingers around the walls as I go. I have my plane bag packed and ready for my long flight.

  
A few hours later my chauffeur drives me to the airport. I sit staring out of the cars tinted window as America flashes blurrily behind me. I may come back in the future. The driver cruises into the airport and helps me out. He reaches to help me duck my head so I don’t hit it on the car's door frame like I usually do and is surprised when I hiss at him. My eyes widen in surprise by myself. He was close to touching my mark. I apologise and thank him for his assistance for 8 years before moving into the crowded airport. My mind wanders to my weird behaviour as I trace the mark on the back of my neck.

I board my plane, mind wandering. As I take my business class seat I am stared at by many people passing by to economy. I am not dressed like the others sitting alongside me. I wear comfy clothes instead of a suit like the other guys here. I feel slightly out of place so I decide to jam earbuds in and block the world out with some music. Later when I go to accept my meal from a American air hostess who I send a cheeky wink to, being the clumsy person I am I accidentally recline my seat and spill the food everywhere. I'm sure my parents won't mind the extra cleaning bills.

  
After a long flight of accidents I finally arrive in Korea early in the morning to be greeted my parents smiling faces. Them smiling for me is a rare sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please leave kudos and comments.


	5. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy.

I wake up with a cramping abdomen. This is the work of the bloody bungee jumping. I lie there asking myself why I let Jimin do this too me when I remember. I have school. I jump out of bed flinging clothes everywhere. I chuck on black skinny jeans, a baggy white top, a black beanie, a white face mask and my favourite pair of brown vans. I wear mostly shades. I grab the bentos I prepared last night for me and Jimin’s lunch and launch out of my house without breakfast, chewing gum instead of brushing my teeth. Luckily I live close to school, yet I'm still probably going to be late.

  
I run as fast as I can and hear the last bell ring signalling my class has already started. I climb the killer stairs of one of the posh buildings toward my class, flinging the door open. As soon as I open the door my senses go into overload. “My name is Kim Taehyung, but you can call me V. Please look after me.” I stand there frozen in the doorway. This beautiful tanned blonde with a boxy smile, radiating confidence. Has the same voice as my soulmate? Is this really the person from my coloured dream? “Jungkook, come inside, your late.” The teacher says glaring at me. The god Taehyung turns and looks at me with an unreadable but warm expression on his face. I feel my mark burns from the eye contact and my chest aches for physical contact with this beautiful being. Wait what!?

“Hi I’m V,” he says.Yep that's definitely him. I simply nod, too scared he might recognise my voice. He gives me a weird look as I take my seat and him his. He sits on the opposite side of the room. I’m stuffed.

  
Throughout class I stare at him. People pass him notes and quietly ask him questions when the teacher's back is turned. I catch his eye a few times before quickly looking away. By the time the bell rings he has been asked out by nearly all the girls in the class, been invited to countless parties and had many phone numbers put into his expensive looking phone. I sigh and grab my bag exiting the classroom and heading to art, my favourite subject.

  
Out of class I see Taehyung trip and fall into people before apologising profusely multiple times. So... my potential soulmate is a klutz. I find myself giggling at him from a distance as he walks into a pole. God, I need to get a hold of myself. I slap my cheeks and continue walking.

  
I take my place in front of a easel and place a large canvas on it. On my canvas is a painting of a deserted park with cherry blossoms raining petals over it. I just have to finish putting shadows in and it will be done. I prepare all of my equipment and start. I get lost in my painting, sending strokes travelling against my vast canvas. That is until I feel a soft breath next to my ear. I startle, my brush slides over my canvas in a jagged line, ruining the picture.

I turn to see Yoongi smirking at me. “I’m sorry again, Jungkook. This seems to be happening a lot.” He leans down to my shirt collar and notices the music note poking out. He grabs my shirt yanking the back down so he can look better. I whimper slightly, close to tears, not fighting back. “OH MY GOD HE IS SOULMATED!” He announces in shock and surprise. He goes to shove me but is stopped by someone grabbing his wrist. “Back off and pick on someone your own size, midget.” My eyes open wide and I look up to see Taehyung is the one who defied the school’s cool kid Yoongi. He doesn't know what he's just gotten himself into.

My mark starts to burn causing great pain in my neck. “Watch yourself new kid.” Yoongi says but his tone doesn't hold it's usual menacing edge. Yoongi goes to sit back down and I hear someone say something about Taehyung being from one of the richest families in Korea. My eyes widen and I then realise Taehyung looking down at me. “Are you okay?” he asks in a concerned voice, while leaning over and fixing my collar. “Y-yes” I stutter, stunned by the close proximity and by the fact that his hands are inches from his mark. He steps back and bows slightly. “I don't know If you remember but I’m Taehyung and I hope we can be friends.” Oh I remember. I nod slightly, yet I know we can't be friends and he smiles in response.

His eyes turn to my picture. “It's such a shame. It's such a nice painting. It's just like the one I had in my coloured dream except that was of a beach.” I look down so he can't see my panicked expression. He rubs the back of his neck, my mark is probably burning him because of my rising panic. I steady my breathing and look up. “You don’t say much do you?” He says rhetorically. I decide it would be rude not to talk so I reply in a deeper voice than usual. “Only when it's necessary.” He smiles his boxy smile and nods in understanding. “That's quite good because I do a hell of a lot of talking.

He ends up sitting next to me. He tells me about America as he paints candy land. I laugh at his painting because it's so...like him. It's bright, cheerful and sweet. I also learn a lot about America and by the end of the lesson could name a whole menu of it's best foods in Taehyung's opinion. I also find out he is 2 years older than me and is being held back in his schooling because he sucks at maths. The closer I sit to him and the more I interact with him the more an indescribable pain grows in my chest. My body and heart are longing to touch and be touched by him while my head says to keep a safe distance. I am torn. I need to avoid him. He breaks through my thoughts with one simple yet unintentionally hurtful sentence. “I also have a soulmate somewhere here in Korea and I’m sure she is going to be beautiful!” This is when I know I definitely can't tell him. I am not going to disappoint him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked my work please leave comments and kudos.


	6. Confusion and a saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy.

On my drive to my new school I take some pills for the jet lag while my mind plays greetings I could give my new classmates in my head. Hi I’m Kim Taehyung, but everyone can call me V. Nope. Hi I’m V from America. Nope. Hi I’m Kim Taehyung, please look after me? I'll just decide when I get there. We pull onto a school campus that reminds me of the one back in America. My heart aches slightly at the thought. My new chauffeur helps me from the sports car and bows. I nod back, thank him and walk into school with a mini map at hand.

My first class is reading In grand block class 17. I laugh at the name of the building as I move in the direction the map tells me too.

  
I arrive outside my classroom with 2 minutes left to the last bell. My teacher ushers me inside and asks me to stand in front of the class and introduce myself as the bell goes. On cue I open my mouth with many sets of eyes boring into me. “My name is Kim Taehyung, but you can call me V. Please look after me.” That is when I hear the door rush open. A tall good looking guy stands in the doorway, his hair is mussed and he is heavily panting. Something I don’t know and haven't experienced before makes something in my body ache. It's a weird sensation.

  
Meanwhile the teacher sends him deadly looks. “Jungkook, come inside, your late.” So his names Jungkook? I turn from facing the class to get a better look at him. Yep, he is attractive, it's a shame I’m straight. My mark starts to burn but I force the smile to stay on my lips which isn't hard to do when I am reminded my soulmate is potentially somewhere here in Korea. I decide to re-introduce myself to him in case he missed it. “Hi I’m V.” His face moulds into a kind of weird expression which intrigues me. He simply nods. I go and sit at the desk the teacher points me to, a bit confused by the interesting boy.

  
Throughout class I talk to and receive notes from many people. I guess word spreads fast about the son of the richest family in Korea returning from America. Although it was to be expected. I get asked all sorts of questions, receive many girls and boys numbers and invites to parties yet all that Jungkook guy can do is spare me a few glances. This makes him even more intriguing to me. I am quite hard to ignore if I do say so myself. Curiously I try to catch his eye multiple times only for him to look away. I sight for a reason I don’t know and turn my attention back to a pretty girl who has just put her number into my phone.

  
After class I take out my mini map again in search of the art block. I bump into numerous people and walk into a few poles on my journey. I apologise at least 20 times, 5 of those times to poles before I make it to my class. The teacher sits me at the end of the room with some borrowed supplies and I paint a gingerbread house on a grey canvas. When I am putting details into a certain candy cane I hear a someone yell and quickly turn around. “OH MY GOD HE IS SOULMATED!” I see some small boy half choking poor Jungkook and suddenly feel the urge to protect him.

I close the gap between us in a few long strides, grabbing the attacker's wrist before he can shove Jungkook. “Back off and pick on someone your own size, midget.” I growl at the boy who has obviously realised who I am and has started to back off. “Watch yourself new kid,” is all the guy says before he walks away.

I then turn my attention back to Jungkook after scanning my eyes over the expressions of my surprised looking classmates. “Are you okay?” I asked concerned for Jungkook's sake. What had that bully shouted earlier? I can't remember. I subconsciously fix his shirt for him. A small voice breaks through my thoughts. “Y-yes.” Is the stuttered reply I receive. I don’t buy it but I don’t want to be nosy so I change the subject.

I bow and a surprised look covers his docile face. “I don't know if you remember but I’m V and I hope we can be friends.” He nods which makes me feel really happy for some reason. I turn my eyes from his to his painting. It's really good, it looks professional. It reminds me of the one from my coloured dream. I decide to voice my thoughts. “It's such a shame. It's such a nice painting. It's just like the one I had in my coloured dream except that was of a beach.” I notice his eyes widen but am too distracted by my burning mark to question him. I choose a light subject after the burning has ceased. “You don’t say much do you?” and I don’t expect a reply when I hear a deep, “Only when it's necessary.” I smile encouragingly at him. He has a nice voice. “That's quite good because I do a hell of a lot of talking.”

  
After bringing my art supplies over and setting them next to him I joke and prove my earlier statement correct when I start babbling about America and food. The only disappointing thing is the fact that he knows practically everything about me and I literally know nothing about him. I decide to keep talking. “I also have a soulmate somewhere here in Korea and I’m sure she is going to be beautiful!” That's when the lunch bell rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a comment and kudo.


	7. A dream and a new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's pov.

I could swear Jimin was dense. He had just tried to give me a girls number. Jimin is seriously going to be the end of me. We sit in silence listening to music, me half asleep on Jimin’s shoulder while Jimin shovels the bento I made for him last night into the bottomless pit he calls a stomach. I sigh lightly and start quietly singing along with the lead singer. Jimin chuckles and I feel the vibration flow through his shoulder into my head. There has been something wrong today. This touch I’m sharing with Jimin doesn't feel as magical as it usually does. I brush off the idea deciding I’m just tired. Taehyungs last words play through my mind as I start to eat and wonder if I should tell Chim about him. I made up my mind that I would and am about to let it all out when a certain voice makes me choke on my rice.

  
“Mind if I sit?” I look up at Taehyung as I splutter and he looks at me with an amused expression on his face. Jimin shoots me a look and answers before I can. “Sure! Taehyung right? I’m Jimin!” “Nice to meet you Jimin. But please, call me V.” They both smile widely at each other until Taehyung turns his attention back to me. “Hey Jungkook.”He says as he plonks down next to me. I nod in his direction and Jimin turns to Taehyung wide eyed.”You know Kookie?!” “Yes we're friends!” Taehyung says quickly. Both me and Jimin stare at him wide eyed. I am about to correct him when Jimin explodes. “KOOKIE HAS ANOTHER FRIEND WOOOHOOOO!” I feel slightly hurt by this comment even though I know Jimin’s not trying to be mean. “We only met today.” I say bluntly making them both turn and look at me.

  
The whole cafeteria is staring at us by this point. “Were still friends though,” Taehyung says pouting cutely and patting my shoulder. The contact makes me shiver and burn, in a nice way. I don’t want it to stop and I have to restrain my hand from pulling his back when he removes it. I can tell Jimin notices my odd behaviour so I attempt to hide it. I grab his earbud shoving it in my ear. He mocks being shocked and hurt while Taehyung giggles at our antics. I feel fingers brush my ear and before I know it Taehyung has stolen one of the ear buds and shoved it in his ear. “OH MY GOSH I LOVE THIS BAND!” I am now starting to get embarrassed by all the attention our three person party is getting from bystanders. Taehyung starts singing along and I start laughing at him. Wait I’m laughing!? Jimin stares open mouthed and my laughter fuels Taehyung into singing louder.

  
As soon as the song stops reality hits me. WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!? I stand up quickly. I can't do this. What if he finds out?! “I have to go to the bathroom.” I ignore the calls of the others as I run to the boys toilets. I lock myself in a cubicle and sit on the closed toilet lid until the bell rings. I know I’m being childish but It's for his own good. Besides I don’t want a soulmate.

  
The rest of the day passes without incident and I don’t see either Jimin or Taehyung. I am kind of relieved to be honest. I potter around my house cleaning for my parents before they get home from work. They both work full time because we can barely afford our mortgage. They are never home. They never were. That might be why I’m socially awkward, I never hung out with anyone because no one was ever around. I was a bookworm, studying for a scholarship which I have ended up with.

  
I lie down in my bed pulling the sheets up to my chin. I suddenly feel extremely tired and I’m out. I am in a...dog shelter? A golden dog sits with a beautiful, elegant brunette lady while she strokes him affectionately. This is the first dream of Taehyung's I have seen. He’s a weirdo. He looks down and starts stroking a cute fluffy dog. I laugh internally at how well it represents taehyung as it bounces around excitably. “Hi are you there soulmate?” Taehyung says in a cheerful voice. I hum and can imagine him giving me a boxy smile. “I was just wondering if you could meet me outside the grand library. I will sing. Recognise my voice and come and find me. Tomorrow night at 10. Please come.” I want to tell him who he is talking to but I can’t. I feel my heart ache painfully. “Please, I wrote this song for you.” He says sounding slightly desperate. I change my voice a pitch so it sounds girly. “I don’t kn-” He cuts me off. “Please.” I sigh and almost as quickly as it started the colour dream ends.


	8. Behaviour and my dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

After class I follow my little map to the cafeteria after getting lost and having to ask for directions twice. Why does a school have to be so big anyway? When I finally make it I look around at the posh dining area. I thought they said this was a cafeteria? I then spot Jungkook...sleeping on someone's shoulder? I feel a weird emotion rise in my chest similar to the one earlier when the short guy picked on Jungkook.

  
I walk over deciding I would try sit with them even though I got multiple offers from other people. By the time I have wound my way through this maze named the cafeteria Jungkook is sitting and eating a fried rice dish. I stand behind him and start to speak once he has inserted a piled amount of rice on chopsticks through largely parted lips. “Mind if I sit?” Jungkook starts coughing and spluttering after inhaling some of his rice. I am slightly amused by this as is his friend(or boyfriend?) who too looks slightly shocked. They look at each other and the friend sits up straight beaming an infectious smile.“Sure! Taehyung right? I’m Jimin!” This guy is like the opposite of Jungkook. Though I guess they do say opposites attract.

  
“Nice to meet you Jimin. But please, call me V.” I smile brightly at him before turning my attention back to the person of my interest. “Hey Jungkook.” I say collapsing in the booth next to him. He nods at me but looks slightly uncomfortable. That's when Jimin pipes up. ”You know Kookie?!” “Yes we're friends!” His eyes resembles an owl’s and Jungkook's resemble a doe’s caught in headlights as they both stare at me in disbelief. “KOOKIE HAS ANOTHER FRIEND WOOOHOOOO!” Jimin screams in surprise which makes me feel sorry for Jungkook because I don't think anyone in the cafeteria missed that comment.That's when Jungkook decides to speak. “We only met today.” I know this but for some reason even though I hardly know him I feel like I have known him forever. I keep this thought to myself.“Were still friends though,” I find myself saying, pretending to be sad.

  
I pat him on the shoulder and weirdly feel him relax under my fingers. He doesn't look the kind of guy that would enjoy physical contact. He then ends up grabbing the other ear bud from Jimin inserting it in his pierced ear. I giggle at this weird friendly display. The thought of, I wonder what kind of music he likes floats through my head and before I know it I have snatched a bud for myself. “OH MY GOSH I LOVE THIS BAND!” I screech as one of my favourite songs to sing flows through the ear bud. I start singing, not caring what others think of me. That's when Jungkook starts laughing. It is the most beautiful and pure sound ever to reach my ears. I start singing louder milking the sound from his throat. I can't get enough. Jimin stares at us once again with owlish eyes and that's when the song ends. At that moment Jungkook practically leaps to his feet claiming he needs to go toilet and he is out of the door before I can blink. Me and Jimin call out a few times but it's no use. He’s gone.

I hang out with Jimin for the rest of the day after discovering he is close to my age and that my last classes for the end of the day were shared with him. I was in Jimin’s maths, English and science classes, while I was with Jungkook for music, art and reading. Jungkook is ahead of everyone his age and I am below everyone my age in maths so I might ask him to help me with it some time.

  
I lie on my bed at the end of the day. The pills for the jetlag have started to wear off and all the talking I have been doing over the last hours has worn me out. Sleep quickly consumes me. The puppy shelter I used to help out at as a kid assembles itself in front of me. My mother sits to the side with Goldie her favourite retriever beside her. I look down and see my pomeranian Max. His fluffy brown fur is mussed and sits on him like a afro sits on a head. Wait it's colourful? My dream is colourful! As soon as I realise I try to communicate with my soulmate. “Hi are you there soulmate?” I say feeling elated. I hear a slight hum that indicates she can hear me. She doesn't talk very much, just like somebody else I know. I remember my song I wrote as a kid and my mother's urgings for me and my soulmate to meet up and I just start spewing words. “I was just wondering if you could meet me outside the grand library. I will sing. Recognise my voice and come and find me. Tomorrow night at 10. Please come.” I wait a beat before continuing. “Please, I wrote this song for you.” A high pitch voice starts talking. “I don’t kn-” I cut her off slightly desperate. “Please.” That's when the dream fades. I try to say more but the connection is broken. I will wait for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please leave comments and kudos.


	9. A big decision and sad reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy.

When I wake up I remember Taehyung's dream. His voice ghosts in my memory, “I was just wondering if you could meet me outside the grand library. I will sing. Recognise my voice and come and find me. Tomorrow night at 10. Please come.” I try to push it out of my head but that desperate “Please,” rings in my ears. I don’t know what to do. My logical side, my brain is telling me not to go but my illogical side, my heart is pressing me to take that step. I lie there pondering since it's the weekend. I look at my clock which displays the time. 10:37.I have precisely 11 hours and 23 minutes to make up my mind. I sit on my crumpled bed sheets, eventually deciding to take a shower to wash my feelings and thoughts away. I love Jimin. Don’t I? I have known Taehyung for a day and he is already making me confused along with my feelings.

  
Without paying attention, still deep in thought I strip and turn the shower on. The cold blast hits my mark sending racking shivers through my body and it makes me yelp and come back to reality. My mother is home for once so she calls out asking the cause of my surprised sound. I answer staring at the shower head a bit miffed with it. I wait until it goes warm before I climb under the steady stream of water. The millions, no billions of droplets cascade down my body as I stare at myself in my showers slightly reflective walls. Both Jimin and Taehyung are straight. Why am I even worrying about this. I glance behind myself and catch a glimpse of Taehyung's mark. It flashes from blue to yellow instantly as if he knows I'm looking at it. That kid, even after he pretty much bleated his whole life out to me yesterday, is still a complete stranger and mystery to me. I mean who can go from sad to happy in a second? I think back to his dream. I wonder what that place was to him, who that beautiful woman was. His girlfriend? I sigh. I wonder why we have had the dreams so regularly. There was literally only a day between our coloured dreams which is weird to say the least. I haven't heard of that happening before. Maybe it was triggered because we met? I give up on trying to figure it out and end up spending 2 hours outfit hunting(just in case)before once again falling asleep to be consumed by soothing black and white.

  
When I wake up to a grumbling stomach I am shocked to see it's already 8:57. I only have just over an hour left to decide if I’m going. Throughout my dreams my brain and heart were fighting a war which ended in a cease fire. I haven't yet discovered the winner. I leap from my bed pulling on my clothes and heading to the kitchen. Both my parents are now at work and have left me a pizza to eat. I feel nauseous just looking at it but my stomach rumbles a hunger warning. I sigh. I am going insane. I am fighting with my stomach for god's sake! I grab a couple of cold slices of the unhealthy, brought pizza and pace the living room while swallowing hunger ceasing chunks of greasy bread, meat and cheese.

  
By the time I have finished half of the near inedible pizza I have made up my mind. I am going to go. He deserves to know and I don’t know how much longer I can successfully keep this a secret anyway. But I will tell him I like Jimin. End of story. I do not need a soulmate in my already complicated life.

  
At 5 minutes to 10 I find my feet carrying me steadily in the direction of the grand library. It is only a few blocks from my house so I decided to go by foot. As I walk I seriously consider turning back. I make up pathetic excuses in my head, my brain makes weak attempts to try make me walk away from this situation but in this fight my heart is the strongest and is egging me on. I end up in front of the library with a minute to spare. I go to sit on the steps but hear faint singing. I follow the deep sounds until I can start to decipher words. It is a sappy song but It makes my heart twist. I shove my hands deep into my pockets and round the corner. My heart stops. There stands Taehyung in a white turtleneck and skinny black jeans singing in his deep voice, a song of love to the silhouettes of the cherry blossoms surrounding the library. His eyes are observing his surroundings as his melodic voice flows and blows through the air with the cherry blossom petals.

  
I stand frozen in place, not unlike the first time we met. Except this time it's different. He is waiting for me, singing for me.I let his words wash over me. They give me courage and the last push I need. He is here for me. I walk toward him as his singing catches on a breeze that wafts right past my ear. His mark on me tingles and now I realise the meaning of the music note. I wonder what my mark on him is. Just the thought that he wears my mark makes me confident In my decision to come. In that moment I have no doubts. I take the last few steps and he turns slightly. He grins at me but his singing doesn't stop. I look at him confused. He tries to wave me away and stares hopefully as a girl walks past. This isn't happening. How dumb is he? I feel tears prick my eyes as I turn to leave. “Kim Taehyung. You are an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my story so far please leave comments and kudos.


	10. She never came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys all enjoy.

As soon as I wake up panic strikes me like my mother's hand to my face. What if she decides not to come? What if she doesn't like me? What If she doesn't like my song? These panicked thoughts slip through my head. I calm myself by thinking on the bright side of things. My stomach rumbling like an aftershock interrupts my train of thought. Hey, there is leftover chicken in my fridge! I need to eat before an aftershock turns into a full on earthquake. I leap out of bed suddenly bubbling with newfound energy and excitement. Some people call me optimistic. Others say I am easily pleased. I say I just like chicken.

  
I make my way to my mini fridge by my door as I switch my large flat screen TV on. A silly drama flashes on the screen and I sit in front of it, not really paying attention to the over reacting drama queens. As I eat my chicken I ponder outfit ideas. I rummage through my wardrobe in my head, setting out some potential outfits. I decide on a white figure hugging turtleneck, black skinny jeans and black converse. I don’t usually wear all shades. I wonder why they seem to appeal to me for this certain occasion.

  
Before I get changed I decide to have a shower. When the water has run warm I grab the head off it's holder and start singing the song I wrote for my soulmate into it like a microphone. After a few minutes I hear my mother yell out at me to be quiet but I ignore her and keep projecting my deep voice. I listen to myself, perfecting my notes as they bounce, echoing off the walls. After my shower I wrap myself in my mums pink dressing gown (I hope she doesn't mind too much) and head through to my room. I turn the tv off as I enter, no longer in the mood for irritating white noise. As I walk toward my selected clothing I trip on something. I turn my eyes to the ground after steadying myself on the wall like an old man. There lies my old saxophone case. I stare at it, eyes wide as I remember playing it as a small kid. I tear up slightly, assuming my mother has returned it to me. I smile at it fondly and with blurry eyes remove it from it's case. I take out the long shiny instrument, running my hands over it's complicated body. I decide to try a few notes and end up reciting song after song by memory.

  
Later that night I lie on my bed next to my precious saxophone, stroking the case affectionately. I can’t seem to recall what possessed me to give up playing this magnificent instrument. I glance over at the clock. One hour left. I am already completely ready to go so I lie there singing and warming up my already smoothly flowing voice. I tense and un-tense my fists impatiently. I have never been good at waiting. There are still 30 minutes until 10 but me being the over excitable person I am I decide to start walking.

  
When I arrive it is dark. The library's street lights slightly illuminate circles around themselves so I climb the large staircase and position myself bellow one, looking out at the silhouettes of the magnificently blossoming cherry trees. It is a pretty warm night so I slightly regret the turtleneck and skinny jeans as I stand gazing toward the black horizon. That's when I decide I will start singing. She might be early too? I stand there repeating my song like a broken record, occasionally glancing at my phone for the time. I observe passers by closely, hoping I may spot my soulmate. A few people approach me who I look at hopefully, yet they think I’m a busker and pass me money. When the next glance at my phone reads 10 on the dot I start to project my voice louder. She has to hear me. I stand there, rolling word after word up my throat, off my tongue and onto the wind with the delicate blossom petals.

That's when I notice someone standing and staring off to the side. I feel something resembling electricity course through my body and I turn my head quickly. My eyes widen as I recognise the person. There stands Jungkook. He wears neat clothing and a slightly nervous expression which I put down to the shock of us meeting in public. I wave slightly at him wondering what he is doing here at this time of night. A slight smile tugs at his lips. I smile yet don't stop singing which makes him scrunch his features into a confused frown. I wave him away, scared my soulmate may think I invited a friend along for a show. He looks hurt but I quickly turn my attention to a girl who walks up to me. She gives me some money and ends up continuing past. That's when soft words break through my powerful singing and make it to my ear. “Kim Taehyung. You are an idiot.” My voice breaks slightly and I turn, wide eyed toward where Jungkook once stood only to be greeted by darkness. He was gone. Did I imagine those words? Did I just imagine him? I push it to the back of my mind and continue singing.

  
I sing until I fall asleep on the stone ground in tears early the next morning. She never came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please comment or leave a kudo.


	11. Complete and utter silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's POV.

Those actions, that dismissal, they felt like somebody had driven a dagger right through my heart. They hurt worse than when I found out Jimin had a soulmate and that it wasn't me. They have left a deep void I have recently discovered I can't fill with food. Not even with that shit pizza. I don’t know why I feel this way. I don’t want a soulmate, I want Jimin. I have known Taehyung for two days now and already know he can be stupid and that he expects a girl for his soulmate. So why do I feel so disappointed. This is what I wanted. Right? I lie there, staring at the blank wall wondering how it would feel to smash my head on it and lose all of my memories.  
I sigh when I hear my mother call that she has left some food for me outside the door. I've been in here all day sulking and my parents have picked up on my mood giving me some space, which I’m grateful for. I am kind of surprised they are both home on a Sunday.

  
I lie on my bed for the rest of the day, lost in thought, consumed by silence. As the day progresses I start to be able to pick out minute marks on the wall or notice cracks in the near pristine paint job. My stomach rumbles and I remember the last thing I ate was that slimy pizza yesterday. I slowly slide from my bed in full out sloth mode and amble like a decrepit old man toward the door. I open it slightly, slide the most recently delivered tray of food in and shut the door behind me.  
I complete the rest of my day staring into space. My chest aches and tenses for some unknown reason and In the end I decide to take painkillers for it. After letting the medicine settle in my stomach I start feeling drowsy and the pain doesn't subside. As I slide into drug induced sleep I curse myself as I realise I took sleeping tablets instead. Everything around me goes murky. Black and white.

  
The next morning I wake up feeling refreshed before everything floods back into my mind making me feel suddenly groggy. I sigh. I can’t avoid going to school. I am not sick and there are no logical reasons to ditch. I slide out of my comfortable bed and pull on some dark blue skinny jeans and a black shirt. I really can’t be bothered with my appearance at the moment anyway. I grab my bag, I didn't make bentos for me and Jimin last night so I leave my house empty handed. No one is there to see me off. They never are anyway.

  
As I walk onto the school's grounds Jimin rushes over smiling broadly. I look right past him and see Yeri sitting on the bench he just ran to me from. “Kookie?” He asks, smile turning worried as he takes in my scruffy hair, bagged eyes and dishevelled appearance. I step around him and keep walking. I can’t deal with him right now. He calls after me and goes to follow me but Yeri has walked up behind him and snaked her hands around his waist. He turns his attention to her, forgetting me. I know he will never love me. This scares me. So I shy away, I run from it.

  
I end up arriving at music class 7 minutes early so I plug myself into some music that matches my shit mood. I sing along in my mind not paying attention to anything else. That's when I feel the bud from my right ear get removed. I open my eyes a crack, slightly surprised to see Taehyung. I restrain myself from snatching the bud back as he inserts it in his ear. He lightly hums along with the music until the song ends.“That's the kind of music I listen too if I am sad or pissed off.” He states staring into space. “I will gladly listen to more with you.” I don’t pay his comment too much attention but notice his usual smile doesn't reach his eyes. We are probably both feeling this way because of the same reason. He is stupid.

  
Through music I don’t bother with my project, I don’t talk and I don’t pay any attention to Taehyung. That is until I feel a slight weight on my shoulder. I turn my head carefully to find a sleeping, drooling Taehyung has made me his personal pillow. I keep very still, scared I will wake him if I move. Our classmates send us weird looks but ultimately choose to ignore us. I just sit there feeling his every breath trail down my neck. My body feels relaxed, yet hypersensitive but the thing that surprises me the most is the protectiveness I feel toward Taehyung in this vulnerable state. I literally need to restrain myself from growling at anyone who comes within two meters of us.  
He sleeps through the whole period and wakes with a start when the bell rings. He looks at my shoulder with wide eyes when he realises he has left a wet patch of drool on it. Before he can apologize I have stood and have my bag on my broad shoulder and am walking out of the classroom. I can’t go getting close to him. It will just hurt in the end. I will keep silent for today. For as long as I possibly can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment if you have any tips and leave kudos if you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment and leave kudos if you liked my work.


End file.
